


Goodbye to Happytown

by G4COD



Category: Welcome to Moreytown, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Democratically decided divergence, Feel free to voice what you want and we'll see where this goes!, Gen, I'm in (very little) control, Readers vote on what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G4COD/pseuds/G4COD
Summary: Hi! G4COD here and I'm a bit bored; and that's just awful! To simplify; this is a crossover with Welcome to Moreytown, duh. WtM is a kinda sci-fi interactive story focusing on you, a Moreau or Morey if you're a jerk, and your misadventures over the course of three or so days with a lot of fun for all of your inner furries (or fluff loving,  pirate-ee nature). I bought it recently, not a bad way to spend four dollars, seeing how I wanted to write this due to the demo alone. Now, I'll explain the first five days.Each day for the next five days, I'll have a single question for you guys with multiple choice answers (and some other ways to have you all help shape the story soon). Twenty-four hours after the question is asked, I'll tally the winner and post the next question. These first five questions will decide who (Nick, Judy, one OC or the other OC) will be the genetically engineered animal brought to the levels of mankind's intelligence that will find themselves taken from a world of humans and dumped into a world of mammals. This story, for those who've played the game or even the demo, will take place after the end result of the chosen character's playthough.





	1. Question One: Gender

Question One: Gender. 

To cut the choices in half already? How daring of me! Yes, the game gives you more choices, but having neither or both gender parts on either Nick or Judy (or the other two possible outcomes) seems like too much hassle! Also, there is no choice for male Judy or Female Nick: I'm trying not to make this too hard on my fragile little mind. Comment which option you'd like to see and remember: Twenty-four hours and the polls close! 

Option One: Male

Option Two: Female


	2. Civil or Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored and it's a landslide, here's the next question and the result of the last one!

A male, huh? Well alright then, a male our Morey will be! But, we still have some more questions before we decide who it'll be; Nick or the OC. For now, this one won't narrow the choice to either of them, but it'll affect their bodies. The next question is simple, but complicated. You see, the Moreau isn't quite as defined as us and the mammals of Zootopia, so here's the question; Plantigrade, five-toed feet with four fingers and a fully functional thumb having hands, or digitigrade four-toed feet with four fingers with weaker, dewclaw derived thumb having hands? Basically: Civil or Feral style? It isn't all comestic, either! 

Option One: Civil body design; blends in more with the mammals of Zootopia barring a thorough examination, moderately stronger than he appears, has more endurance and stamina, semi-sharp and always extended claws and a much firmer handshake than an animal whose body was forcibly made into a anthropomorphic state should have. 

Option Two: Feral body design; unnerving and unnatural stance to the citizens of Zootopia, draws attention to himself, higher sprinting speed, more agile, faster reaction times, more savage reactions to threats/surprises, weaker grip, sharper and extendable-(if applicable) claws.


	3. The Essex Arms

So, two to one in favor of being civil. Now, he is a he, and a mostly normal mammal looking he (so far), but here's the next question. This one will start determining who he is! It'll also have two answers for each character (Nick and OC) so choose wisely. And, okay, it will look extremely familiar to some of you guys. 

What was the reason our main character chose The Essex Arms apartments in the beginning of the game?

Option One, Plus Sized; He was a larger sized Moreau, and it was one of the few buildings that could accommodate his larger frame. 

Option Two, Shower; It was one of the few places he saw with a shower designed for someone covered in hair, with a built-in shed shredder to keep the drain clog free. 

Option Three, Little Sized; It was a smaller apartment, so it was reasonably cheap due to a good percentage of the Moreau population being too big for it. 

Option Four, Morey Management; It was owned by humans, but ran by Moreaus, so he didn't have to deal with some furless monkey everyday just because.


	4. Fire? Bomb!? Firebomb?

Another landslide. Our Morey is a he, civil and a little vain; but hey, humans damn near have a shower fetish, and he never understood it until he got one with integral hairdryers, a shed-shredder and those new, lightly scented and extra large bottles of shampoo and conditioner! (bout time humans realized the need for bigger bottles; using a human sized one every time he took a shower was digging into his funds, not too mention how annoyingly strong their scents were to most Moreaus!)

Next question, again familiar, with the same rules as the last one; two answers for each character. Choose wisely! 

What did our character take with him when the Essex Arms caught fire and blew up? 

Option One, his tail; Forget the stuff, he rather have his life! 

Option Two, his wallet; ID, money, condoms, everything a guy could need! 

Option Three, his phone; Call the fire department and take an epic selfie infront of his burning home! 

Option Four, set'a sweats; ...wait... Why did he take a set of unnecessary clothes again?


	5. Numbah Five

Let me start by saying this; Tantio, you really overannalyzed those questions! Seriously, you came up with stuff I wouldn't have thought of in a million years! Good on you. Now, it was pretty much obvious who you guys (and girls) wanted from the beginning; so Nick Wilde it is! 

Now, I'm probably gonna spend two or three days making the prologue, which will end with a pretty important vote in itself, so this next question is solely for laughs. 

Which fox has the highest sex appeal? This isn't about you choosing the fox you'd sleep with, (cough, number two! cough) this question is about who is most likely to walk into a bar and walk out with someone. Choose! 

1, Nick Wilde; With a silver tongue and a red coat, he's like a skinny, sexy version of Santa Claws! 

2, Krystal; Let's admit it, everyone's a bit furry for Krystal, she's the vixen with the magic touch! 

3, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox; She could slap those cuffs on Sly anytime with that getup! 

4, Robin of Loxley Hood; Master archer and Cupid's goto guy for sick days, he'll pierce the heart of any lady in sight!


End file.
